Episode 102: The Placenta and the Bear
"The Placenta and the Bear" was originally released on April 30, 2012 at 1:13 PM. Description As you spend an hour with us this week, we ask you to reflect about all the hours you've spent with us, and then think about all the partying that you haven't done yet, and then, just, wow, what are you doing? Suggested Talking Points International Flair, Limitless Sunshine, Tween Dating, Cubicle Fort, Austin Powers Stroke, Tiny Stenographer, Discarded Gigapet Outline Intro - International Flair 3:57 - My boyfriend, a Ph.D student, is leaving to do dissertation research in Scotland for two months. Do you have any advice on how to cope with being apart? 9:33 - The brothers talk about juggling -First mention of Fushigi on the show 12:50 - Y - Sent in by Maxwell McCandless, from a deleted Yahoo Answers user, who asks: Is there any good dating sites for 13 year olds? I am single and need a boyfriend, ASAP! I am lonely.Additional details: Fuck y'all. 20:24 - My coworker keeps peeking at the personal stuff I'm doing on my laptop whenever she comes to my cubicle for work related stuff. What can I do to make her understand to mind her own business. PS, you can get a bonus of 10 internet points if you can provide a solution that doesn't get me fired. -- Worried In Columbia 22:37 - Travis talks Bee Dogs 31:28 - Y - Sent in by Malique Marcellus, from Yahoo Answers user Yeah Baby Yeah, who asks: What themed party can I have for Halloween? I want to attract lots of lovely ladies! Oh behave! takes the question because Griffin isn't reading it right, and Austin Powers music starts playing 36:35 - Justin talks about taking a 5th year of college 38:26 - MZ - Personal message from Alex and Kate. Sponsored by Singing Star. Personal message from Peter McCaffrey. Sponsored by Cinema Bums. 44:25 - Money Zone jingle 45:19 - Advertisement for Judge John Hodgman 46:08 - Many of your letters are about how to deal with unintentionally douche-y family, friends, and acquaintances, who I think probably just got comfortable with their surroundings and slid into douchiness. How can we police ourselves so we don't make the such a slide? -- Moderately Comfortable In The Midwest 48:49 - My fellow coworker and I are having a debate and we need you to settle it for us. One day we both happened to use the urinal at work at the same time and my coworker passed gas. I told him you can't do that in public bathrooms, only in the privacy of your own home. He disagreed, he stated that it's perfectly acceptable to fart in a public bathroom because that is what goes on in a bathroom. Please shed some light on the situation. -- Flatulent In Fargo 51:56 - Y - Sent in by Sam McKay, from Yahoo Answers user Haley, who asks: Cute inside jokes? I am writing my friends notes, like you know, the ones you pass in the halls? And I don't want to be lame and repeat past things. I'm out of ideas! So are there cute inside jokes or funny things you and your friends talk about? Like, examples from me: Banana face, neon nerdz (codename), let's go eat ice-cream! (random), choo choo (idk), stuff like that, anything I could put down to be cute, even though it might be a codename to someone else, but just something cute for me, please! :) <3 Hailey 56:51 - Housekeeping 61:27 - FY - Sent in by Thom Powell, from Yahoo Answers user Frank, who asks: Why are there so many gay Burger King commercials? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Video Games Category:Jingle